


With Love from Harper, Trance, and Doyle

by Vee017



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-15
Updated: 2004-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper, Trance, and Doyle are determined to bring Christmas joy to the Andromeda, no matter what gets in their way. Whether its Doyle antagonizing Andromeda, Andromda complaining to Dylan, blind-siding Beka or finding that special gift for Rhade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love from Harper, Trance, and Doyle

"I think we should do Christmas this year," announced Harper. He, Trance, and Doyle were sitting at their new bar located in Andromeda's mess hall. The counter had been shined up, bottles and food added, and stools were pulled up. After getting out of the Seefra system, the bar had been the only thing greatly missed and it was decided that they needed a new place to hang. If Harper wasn't in the machine shop trying to get Rommie back, he was bartending. If Doyle and Andromeda weren't involved in another territorial dispute, Doyle was in the bar. If Trance wasn't wandering corridors or examining Hydroponics, she was in the bar. If Rhade and Beka weren't threatening or bickering they were in the bar. And if Dylan found himself abandoned on Command Deck or bored in his quarters; the bar was full of his old crew, doing nothing. As usual.

"What's Christmas?" asked Trance a bit confused.

"Oh Trance my amnesiac sparkly goddess, it's an old Earth tradition of family and squandered bits of food. I hear it used to involve actual presents and a fat guy named Santa."

"According to files it's a Christian feast commemorating the birth of Jesus from pre-ancient Earth," said Doyle referencing from Andromeda.

"See? What'd I tell ya? Squandered bits of food."

"Harper..."

"What are you doing?"demanded Holo-Andromeda, she crossed her arms and glared at Doyle.

"What?"

"Going into my files. They're not yours, they're mine. And you didn't have permission to use them."

"Hey Andromeda?" asked Trance, "couldn't you just think of her as...a blonde version of kind of you?"

"Seeing as how you're discussing Christmas Harper, you can get me a firewall to keep her out of my systems," said Holo disappearing.

"And for Christmas I want a way around those firewalls," said Doyle.

"You two won't quit will you?"

"What happened to your semi-truce?" asked Trance.

"Honestly, this is kind of fun, remember that one time we kept turning the lights on and off and..."

"As I said before," interrupted Harper, "Christmas? Huh? I think we should do it. It could, maybe I dunno, lighten this place up a bit."

"Especially for Dylan, Beka, and Rhade," said Trance.

"Yeah what's up with them? Dylan, never mind he's easy. His whole thing is trying to build another Commonwealth and keep Beka and Rhade from splitting."

"There's more," said Trance, "Not only that but I think the 'when' we came out of Seefra, but I think this is where we were supposed to be...something about the beginning, I think. Dylan has to build the Commonwealth all over again"

"Yeah hello CY 10087, only this time he doesn't have the most helpful little crew he used to have."

"He could use some cheering," said Trance. "What about Beka and Rhade?"

"Their threats of leaving are easy: Problems with Dylan's leadership. Though has anyone else noticed that Beka and Rhade are fighting a lot more often with each other?"

"They're more bicker-y."

"I think it's more than that."

"You getting some insight there Trance?"

"Future is hazy, please try again later."

"That's nice Trance."

"Oh!" she pipped.

"Prediction?"

"No, I just thought of some things we could do!" said Trance excitedly. "We could put decorations up, and get presents, and I could look through Andromeda's archives and make some hats or...something...yeah...that's it."

"Sounds like a plan, yeah it is a plan," said Harper, "everyone's been so tired and sort with each other lately, we all need some cheering, and relaxing."

"This all sounds good but I have one question," said Doyle. "What do we get everyone for presents?" She smiled happily.

This was going to be fun.

"Why can't this thing work right?"

"Maybe because it's..."

" _Don't_ you dare say 'falling apart'."

"You said it, not me."

"Why are you here Rhade?" demanded Beka turning to the Nietzschean.

"I'm helping you."

"By what? Sitting around?"

"You ask for things, I hand you them," he said, "otherwise if I weren't here then you'd have to get up every time you needed a different tool."

"I could bring them right beside me."

"And fumble around for the proper one?"

"You can leave now."

"I'm happy where I am," said Rhade smiling. And he was. Really. Or he would be if Beka went back to fixing whatever had broken on the Maru. The broken part was wedged down and between wherever she was reaching, that combined with the angle caused her to bend over oh so nicely giving him a great view. And she either didn't notice or she wanted him to look. Either way worked for him.

"Honestly Rhade..." Beka was interrupted as a thump and crash was heard behind her as the repairs she just made unrepaired themselves.

"Your ship's broken."

"Shut up Rhade."

"Hey boss ya here?"

"Harper, wonderful," said Rhade.

Beka rolled her eyes, "In here."

The two turned and saw Harper followed by Trance and Doyle.

"Lady and Nietzschean how are we all today?" Upon seeing their tired glares, Harper continued quickly, "Uh, we were just wondering if we could take the Maru out for a while."

"If you want it you get to fix it."

"Her ship's broken."

"It's _not_ broken, and stop calling it that she can hear you. You know that's probably why I've been having so much trouble fixing it, _you're_ here."

"It's not my fault you get distracted by my rugged good looks."

"I'm not staying here with him," said Beka to Harper.

"Actually you have to," said Doyle, "we're getting a surprise."

"Oh come on I won't look."

"The _Andromeda's_ a big ship."

"He'll follow me..."

"I'm sitting right here Beka."

"There, it's as good as new," said Harper walking into the cockpit. Doyle was doing a great job piloting, a job that a concerned Beka had asked about, Harper hadn't piloted in three years and there was no way Trance was going to do it. So that had left Doyle who took to it naturally. The three of them had gotten Beka off the Maru by bribing Rhade to carry her off. Upon shouting that they were no way in hell taking her ship, they threw her first words at her 'If you want it you get to fix it.' which is exactly what Harper set about doing. It had taken a grand total of twenty minutes and had nothing to do with flight control.

"So how close are we?" he asked.

"Pretty close, we were lucky Andromeda was passing through here," said Trance.

"Lucky? These past months have been reminding me non-stop of the old days, though without Beka rolling her eyes and Rhade refusing to work fire controls because of Dylan's 'obey me' voice."

"Anyway, when do we give everyone their presents?" said Doyle.

"I was thinking about that," said Trance, "and I liked that one idea we came up with about giving them their separate gifts whenever we catch up with them and then we can do a group thing on the Obs. Deck later."

"Yeah that's a good one."

"I agree."

"This is hopeless."

"I found a lot of pretty things," said Trance looking in her bag.

"Me too."

Trance had found some nice green and red fabrics, along with some lights and garland, for her presents and the ship; on top of that she had decided to make Santa hats for everyone. Doyle, it was decided, should get something for Andromeda as a Christmas present and peace offering, that stuck Harper with...

"Rhade? Whose bright idea was it to stick me with Rhade?"

"Harper, we drew lots remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

"I got Beka and Dylan and you and Doyle are doing Andromeda and Rhade."

"Yeah well, Andromeda's easy and Rhade would have been too except guess what? He quit drinking last week. Go figure."

"I'm sure you can come up with something a little more creative than alcohol."

"I'm kind of with Harper, what _do_ you get a Nietzschean?"

"You'll think of something."

Dylan stared forlornly at his Go board. He hadn't played it in over two years. Though he found he had a very bad habit of playing it with people who ended up betraying him...maybe the board was cursed...

Dylan groaned and put his head in his hands, they had gotten out of Seefra, landed four years in the past, and he was stuck with rebuilding a New New-Commonwealth. Though this time around his trusted crew had fallen quite far and he didn't know if they'd truly every be back to the way they were. After everything he went through one thing was certain. If he managed to get the Commonwealth back once again he was definitely taking that First Triumvir offer, he didn't need the Collectors splitting the Commonwealth apart with the Magog looming so close on the horizon. Things would go differently this time. If they even made it that far.

"It's never easy..."

"Captain."

Dylan looked up to see a highly annoyed Andromeda.

"Andromeda?"

"Dylan make her stop."

"Make...who stop?"

"Doyle, she's...she's...just look!"

Andromeda lit the view screen to different parts of the ship. Corridors were strung with garland, ladders had lights running up their sides, and then there was a shot of Doyle hanging more garland.

"Make her stop."

"What is she...it's like Christmas."

Andromeda looked at Dylan's slowly growing smile with suspicion, "Dylan?"

"Andromeda, have you asked her to stop?"

"Well...not yet..."

"So ask her."

"She won't listen."

"I thought you worked this all out?"

"She's violating the treaty. She did so earlier too when she logged into my files."

"What am I going to do with you two?"

"Stop decorating me."

Doyle turned to look at Holo-Andromeda as she appeared.

"You didn't have a problem with Trance and Harper decorating the Obs. Deck."

"It's confined, you're branching out. I don't need this in my corridors _and_ it's a safety hazard."

"I don't think it is."

"Stop decorating."

"Make me." Doyle yelped and jumped as Andromeda activated her internal defences and narrowly missed Doyle's foot.

"Did you just shoot at me?"

"I told you to stop."

"Oh two can play at this game."

"Hey!" Andromeda let out an indignant yell as Doyle turned the defences and fired on Andromeda.

"You shot _me_!"

"You shot _at_ me!"

"You shot _me_!"

"You shot _at_ me!"

"Stop decorating!"

"No!"

"Ouch!"

"Stop it!"

"What happened to you?" asked Harper as Doyle walked into the Obs. Deck. She had burn marks in her clothes and the holes that went with them.

"Andromeda and I shot each other. I think we're bonding."

"Bonding's...good."

"I hope she likes your present," said Trance, "but on a lighter note, I'm done!"

"Done what?"

Trance smiled as she handed Doyle and Harper what she had made.

 

* * *

**Chapter 2: Part 2**

* * *

With Love From Harper, Doyle, and Trance

Part 2

Trance smiled as she walked to Dylan's quarters. She had a green Santa hat to give him as well as the present she had gotten for him, she didn't know why exactly she picked it out but for some reason it felt like he'd appreciate it and it would make him happy. And happy was what he needed. After Seefra and the daunting task of starting over again, not to mention certain attitudes of two certain crew members, Dylan needed cheering and Trance was just the sunspot to do it. With some luck, their Christmas plan might even be able to glue the crew together before they could be welded together permanently. She had a good feeling, and good feelings were always welcome. Stopping at Dylan's door she rang the bell and waited. The door slid open and she found Dylan staring at his Go board. He looked up at her when she walked in.

"Hello, Dylan."

"Hi Trance...no one's fighting are they?"

"What? Um, no, why would you think that?"

"Beka and Rhade are annoying each other, Doyle and Andromeda are shooting at each other. Why can't they all just get along Trance? I get nothing but complaints anymore."

"Um, I don't know, but Harper, Doyle, and I think we should do Christmas this year. The Obs. Deck is already decorated for tomorrow morning. We thought everyone could use some cheering up and by the sounds of it, it could smooth out some wrinkles."

"Did you just say Christmas?"

"It was Harper's idea."

"I haven't had one of those in a very long time," said Dylan starting to reminisce before he asked, "You think it could help tensions?"

"I feel good about it," said Trance. "Oh, and I have one of your presents from everyone and the one I picked out."

"Presents already?"

Trance returned Dylan's smile with one of her own. She liked it when he smiled, when he was happy.

"Trance...what's in your hair?"

"Doyle put Christmas lights through my hair, they lit up on their own."

"It's very...festive, looks nice."

"Thank you, oh here this is from all of us, though I made it. Harper and Doyle are wearing them too, though Doyle has more of, oh but you'll see her later."

Trance extended her left hand from behind her back and presented Dylan with his very own green Santa hat which he put on immediately.

"I didn't know you could...you know what? With everything I've seen you do why am I surprised that you can sow?"

Trance smiled, "Here's mine to you." She extended her right hand and handed Dylan a squishy round object in wrapping paper.

"You know, Trance I didn't get you anything."

"You don't have to, it was a spur of the moment idea. We wanted to make you all happy. That's our present."

"Who's shopping for the others?"

"Doyle and Harper are doing something for Andromeda and Rhade, I got you and Beka, though I'm not really sure Beka liked her present..."

"What did you...?"

"I'll tell you later," she said. "Open it." indicating her gift.

'Presents and holiday cheer, maybe that's what they all need,' thought Dylan. Even if this idea only brought his crew back together for one day it would still be worth it. Dylan unwrapped Trance's gift as she stood waiting for his reaction. As he pulled the last piece of paper away he stopped once he saw what it was and couldn't help but smile.

A sun.

Or more accurately a little orange and yellow plush toy version of a sun.

"Well?"

Dylan looked up at an expectant Trance, a mixture of sparkling gold and Christmas lights.

"I don't know what, I-it's, Thank you Trance. This means a lot," he said standing to hug her. Trance accepted his hug and smiled. She did good.

"I thought it kind of looked like me."

"It actually sort of does now that you mention it," he said turning the sun in his hand.

"Oh! Come on I want you to see what I made for Doyle."

Dylan set the sun plushie down on his Go board and took Trance's hand as she led him out of the room.

"What the hell do you get a Nietzschean anyway? Hey do you think he'd consider starting to drink again if we got him a bottle of..."

"We're not getting him beer Harper."

"Come on, why not? I can't think of anything else. It's actually starting to make my brain hurt. Which is something, I'll tell you. Hey maybe that would make Rhade happy, thinking about him destroyed my brain."

"You want to tell Rhade you were thinking about him?"

"Not in the way you just made it sound..." said Harper.

"Never mind. Let's just think: what do Nietzschean's like?"

"Death, destruction, and mayhem with a side order of torture?"

"Besides all that."

"Slaves?"

"Besides that; and would Rhade even want a slave?"

"All the women on Seefra were his slaves. What I want to know is how he did it."

Doyle shrugged, "Nietzscheans. Oh. Wait. I'm having a thought."

"Just one?"

She looked at Harper, "I think I know what to get Rhade!"

"And what would that be," asked Harper cautiously, "and why do you look so happy?"

Doyle whispered her idea to Harper along with a brief explanation.

"If we get killed for this I'm blaming you," he said as Rhade's gift was decided upon. "You know you can stop smiling now right?" Harper added.

Doyle just continued to grin before she saw Trance and Dylan coming down the corridor, "Dylan! Dylan guess what?"

Harper and Doyle ran to meet Trance and Dylan.

"Guess what I am?" asked Doyle smiling.

Dylan looked Doyle over. "Uh, you're uh...green." She was dresses head to toe in green vinyl. Her pants were green, her top was green and had fuzzy white trim around the top, along with her green Santa hat.

"I'm an elf!"

"Oh, yes, I see now...you made that?" he said turning to Trance.

"Pretty good huh?"

"She made one for Beka too, except it's a red dress and was supposed to be for me," said Doyle, "but the bust was too small."

"So I modified it for Beka," said Trance.

"Did she like it?"

"You gave it to her right?" said Harper to Trance before sneaking a look at Doyle.

"I did, though I'm not sure if she'll wear it."

"Oh I think she will," said Harper, "maybe Doyle and I should go pay her a visit."

"Yes, I think we should."

"You guys it really doesn't matter," said Trance. "Did you find something for Rhade yet?"

"Sure did, Doyle here thought of it, we just have to go...get it."

"Yes we'll do that later."

"And soon."

"And yes."

"And then after Rhade's taken care of Doyle will give her gift to her giftee."

"Couldn't you do it?"

"No, you two are going to bond. Without weapons."

"Fine."

"We should go get Rhade's present."

"We should."

"And there we go."

"Hey guys," said Dylan before they left, "thanks for doing this."

"Ah don't mention it," said Harper, "it's actually been kind of fun."

"Presents," said Doyle.

"Presents," repeated Harper as they left down the hall to find Rhade's gift.

"Did they seem a little..."

"Weird?"

"...to you at all?" finished Dylan, "they did didn't they?"

Trance shrugged and continued to lead Dylan to the Obs. Deck.

"Okay here's the plan, I'll go find Rhade and you go talk to Andromeda."

"Why can't we do both together?"

"Because you two have problems that need to be sorted out," said Harper.

"You're just going to tell him to find it right?"

"What else can I do?"

"Fine, I'll go talk to Androscoogeda."

"And no name calling! I think we all remember what happened last week...Androscroogeda?"

"You know, Scrooge? I've been doing research...and fine no name calling, I'll give her the peace offering and get out."

"That's my girl, now go, there's Rhade."

"I wanted to see this though..."

"Doyle..."

"I'm going, I'm going. I'll call up security footage and watch it later..."

Harper continued to walk straight as Doyle turned right.

"Hey Rhade! Buddy! Wait up!" Harper ran to catch up to the Nietzschean.

"What do you want Harper? And why the hell are the corridors decorated? And what's with the hat?" asked Rhade narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Harper.

"We're having Christmas this year. Here ya go."

Rhade looked down at the red Santa hat Harper had just given him.

"What the hell is this?"

"I told Trance you wouldn't appreciate it but she made one for everyone anyway. Including you."

"Harper..."

"Doyle and I were also in charge of getting you your present."

"Present? It's not alcohol is it? Because I..."

"I know, I know, you quit which made things very difficult for us I'll tell you."

"Is it money?"

"Nope."

"Something to kill you with?"

"Wrong again."

"I don't trust you and Doyle getting me anything worthwhile."

"I think you'll be surprised."

"Was this Dylan's idea?"

"You're really on a roll you know that? This was actually all my idea. Doyle and Trance backed me up. Dylan was just as surprised as you and Beka."

"What'd she get?"

"She's wearing it and then some."

"What?"

"Anyway enjoy your present it's in your room, Beka might be a little mad though," said Harper slapping Rhade on the back before making his retreat.

"Wait a, what? Dammit Harper what did you do?!" Rhade crushed the Santa hat in his fist as he marched angrily to his room. If Harper had gutted the _Maru_ and left the incriminating evidence in there...

He walked into his room looking around for inconsistencies and machine parts. What he found instead left him shocked and very nicely surprised. Who knew Harper and Doyle could be intuitive?

All in red. All for him. Maybe there really _was_ a Divine or a Santa Claus.

Getting over his mood as quickly as it came, Rhade giggled happily as he put on the Santa hat Harper had given him, as his present fixed him with an angry glare.

"Get out of me," said Andromeda glaring at the blonde intruder. "This is my matrix not yours to stroll into whenever you please."

"I'm here for a reason Andromeda," said Doyle staring up at Andromeda's large matrixed self.

"And this good reason would be..."

"I brought you a present."

"A virus no doubt. Who put you in charge of my gift?"

"We drew lots."

"I feel so special."

"Harper and I got you and Rhade, Trance got Dylan and Beka," explained Doyle. "Think of my gift as a...peace offering."

"Of viruses?"

"I didn't get you a virus!"

"Yes you did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!

"I bet you did."

"I got it with Harper, do you honestly think he'd do anything to you?"

"Not intentionally. You could have influenced his impressionable mind."

Doyle rolled her eyes, "It's _not_ a virus Andromeda."

"So what is it?"

"Are you going to shut up long enough for me to tell you?"

Andromeda narrowed her eyes at Doyle, "Fine. What is it...and then get out."

"I got you this." Doyle made a square motion with her hands and brought up a screen in the matrix. "It's a new treaty outlining different agreements that we should try. For instance number one says I won't access you at all for one week. Then the second agreement is that I will have access to history files, then..."

"Wait a minute. Every one of these has you gaining access to my systems except the first one."

"Harper thinks you need to slowly get used to me."

"So we go slow, a week at a time."

"Yes."

"I still don't like you in my systems. You're not an avatar."

"No, but because Harper used Rommie's core AI I can control your systems."

"I don't like it."

"That's why the timed access unless I ask you otherwise."

"You broke our last treaty, what's to prevent you from doing it again?"

Doyle reluctantly clicked on the file, "We got you that firewall..."

Andromeda transported herself down to Doyle making herself roughly the same size, "Finally," she said smiling.

"You know it'll break down over the weeks right?"

"Maybe by then we'll have a permanent compromise."

"Maybe."

"I'm locking you out now."

"Oh wait!"

"What now?"

"I'm asking you otherwise," said Doyle, "could you show me the security footage of Harper and Rhade just now?"

"Why?"

"It's about what Harper and I got Beka and Rhade. I wanted to see what happened."

"I thought you and Harper had me and just Rhade?"

"Theirs is kind of a joint gift..."

Beka was not happy. Not happy in the least. She was tied and gagged to a chair in Rhade's room. The said Nietzschean had just walked in, going from looking pissed off at something to looking entirely way too happy at seeing her there.

This whole mess had started when she had reluctantly decided to try on Trance's gift after the younger girl had left. A strapless red vinyl Christmas dress, with white trim around the top and bottom that came to mid-thigh. Beka had a sneaking suspicion that it may have started out as something for Doyle or Trance's memory was very far from coming back. Or maybe it was Harper's idea of a gag gift? Or maybe it was a set-up from the start. She had grabbed a robe to cover the dress as Doyle and Harper had come a-knocking. Once they were in they had the decency to make small talk before knocking her out. She had woken up tied to a chair demanding what the hell they were doing before Doyle put a piece of tape across her mouth and drew a smile on it. The two had then left with a 'Wait here and Merry Christmas' but not before sticking a red Santa hat on her head and taping a card to her chest.

Once they left she had looked around to discover it was Rhade's room. Which she had to remind herself, was a very bad place to be. Nothing good could come out of being tied up in Telemachus Rhade's room. Nothing...well maybe had this been a year ago...No! She was sure of it. Nothing good. She assured herself of this even more as he put on his hat, and started humming Christmas tunes. His ever present 'I'm-so-superior' smirk did nothing to calm her nerves as he kept walking closer.

Rhade stopped in front of Beka and looked down at her as she continued to glare and struggle with her bonds. No wonder Harper said she'd be mad. Raising an eyebrow he reached down to snatch the card taped to Beka. He could swear he just heard her growl at him. It wasn't his fault the card was taped where it was. Smiling, he read the note aloud, "Dear Rhade, enjoy your present. With Love from, Doyle and Harper."

Simple yet effective, he chuckled as he knelt eye level to Beka. She looked ready to kill, most likely Doyle and Harper but at this point he had a feeling she'd settle for him; he'd have to change that though. There had always been an underlying sexual tension between them, though it had only now started to peak. Their more than frequent fights and arguments, the increase in heart and respiratory rates. He had noticed.

Throwing the card to the side Rhade reached up and ripped the tape from her mouth.

"Ouch and untie me."

"Untie you?"

"Yes and stop smiling at me like that...it's getting creepy."

"And once you're untied you'll do what oh-present-of-mine?"

"First I'm going to kill you because you're here, Secondly I'm going to go kill Harper and Doyle for doing this. And lastly, _not_ you're present. People aren't presents...and you're not unwrapping me."

 _'Damn Nietzschean,'_ thought Beka, again tugging at her bonded hands. Trust an AI to make it so one couldn't get out. This had to be some sort of revenge thing. Sure her and Rhade's current fights were starting to annoy people but why did she have to be the one tied up? Why couldn't Rhade be the one tied up? Preferably to a bulkhead on the Maru wearing nothing but a strategically placed bow but did that happen? No, and to make it all worse she was having more bad thoughts than usual and Rhade was just kneeling there smiling at her and looking so damn...his hand was on her leg. Why was his hand on her leg?

"Rhade?"

"Yes Beka?"

It was warm, wow was he warm. Nice hands, very nice hands, very strong. Bad thoughts. Bad Beka. She should have made a rule of 'no touchies' when they had first met, though she had always known that it would become a lost cause sooner or later.

"Rhade why are you-"

Any thoughts previously on her mind were completely erased as Rhade moved closer and pressed his lips to hers; his right hand caressed her thigh as the other reached behind her. She started to kiss back half way through the kiss and was pleased to feel him releasing her hands which promptly took their places around his neck and through his hair.

She could feel the pent-up tension that had quickly developed over the past few months draining out of her; she hardly noticed it when she slid out of the chair and onto Rhade's lap.

"You know what I said about unwrapping me?" she said between kisses.

"Uh huh."

"Forget I said it." Her hands fell to the hem of his shirt and slid underneath.

"Already have," said Rhade, his hands tracing the back of her dress.

As her zipper was being pulled down there was only one thought echoing through both their minds as clothes were forgotten, _'Merry Christmas to me.'_

 

* * *

**Chapter 3: Part 3**

* * *

With Love From Harper, Doyle, and Trance

Part 3

Beka sighed happily as she lay against Rhade's chest; said Nietzschean had worked his hand into her hair and was running his fingers through her blonde locks. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed and to think that she had actually been angry at this whole set up. All this time she had thought that Rhade's advances were simply his new and fun way of annoying her. Had she known he was serious it would have saved her many frustrated nights and cold showers, but at least now she knew that she wasn't the only one emptying the cold water supply. Beka smiled as Rhade moved his hand down her back to lightly trace her spine.

"I love Christmas."

Rhade's simple statement caused Beka to laugh and she leaned up to kiss him. He returned her kiss and pulled her on top of him. She moaned into his mouth and enjoyed the feel of firm muscle beneath her. He was absolutely perfect. Damn Nietzschean. It was among the top things that attracted her to him in the first place. All his tank tops and tight shirts revealing perfectly sculpted arms and torso. Hell even before Seefra with those skin tight T-shirts he used to wear…what woman could resist?

"And what reason could you possibly have?" she asked breaking the kiss.

"You're here aren't you?"

"Only after being kidnapped and tied up in your room."

Rhade smirked, "You know you liked it."

"I think I liked what came after a little bit better."

"Mmmm me too. And now we're all tension free."

"We are aren't we?" More kissing.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you like this?" asked Rhade.

"Few months?"

"Longer."

"Seefra?"

"Before Seefra. But you weren't interested. At least I thought you weren't."

Beka groaned into his shoulder before lightly biting his neck. "You did flirt with me didn't you?"

"It didn't seem to get me anywhere."

"I didn't trust you."

"And you trust me now?"

Beka nuzzled and kissed his neck, "We're on the same wavelength now, you're not some prissy do-gooder claiming you have no secret plans like you used to be."

"Excuse me? I was never a-"

"Uh huh save it sweetie."

"I wasn't."

"I kind of liked him."

"…really?"

"You were cute."

"Oh." Beka smiled, he sounded so disappointed when she said 'cute'.

"But this whole bad boy image you have working for you now, it's very hot."

"Turns you on doesn't it?"

"Quit while you're ahead."

"…I had secret plans," he admitted, "before Seefra, I did."

"Plans of seducing me?"

"Had you been more receptive to my subtle baby-I-could-lay-you-good vibes then this would have happened a long time ago."

Beka laughed, "'Baby-I-could-lay-you-good'? And when was this exactly?"

"You didn't notice my smirks and little smiles? What did you think I was thinking about?"

"You have a dirty mind."

"Nietzschean."

"That's your excuse now for everything isn't it?" asked Beka running her hand down his arm and across boneblades.

"Absolutely."

"This was a good Christmas."

"I don't think I've ever been this satisfied with a gift before."

"Well I'd hope not." Beka squeaked as his hand smacked her bottom.

"And _I'm_ the one with the dirty mind?"

"Birds of a feather."

Rhade pulled her down to kiss her as his hand caressed her thigh.

"I've been having thoughts…" said Beka between kisses.

"Dirty thoughts?"

She gave him a look and kissed him again.

"You. Me. _The Maru_. Strategically placed bows."

That made him smirk.

"Maybe next year…" he said before flipping her over and pinning her beneath him. "And maybe we'll try blindfolds…"

Harper, Doyle, and Trace had gone all out on the Obs. Deck decorating. Lights and garland were strung everywhere and they had even managed a fully done up tree. Tables had been set up with food, drinks, and pastries, which the crew unmercifully dug into. Dylan was still going on about how great the place looked and was lost in memories as Trance listened to him intently. Andromeda had shown up smiling happily and thanking Harper for the firewall. The AI had been completely Doyle free for a few hours since they watched the hall security footage of Harper telling Rhade where to find his gift together. After that and some small talk of what was happening, Doyle found herself promptly locked out of Andromeda's systems with her holographic self smiling happily to the blonde android wishing her a Merry Christmas.

Harper had been caught trying to spike the eggnog by Doyle and was claiming that it was in case two certain pilots came in and could be persuaded to drink some before they started a massacre. Doyle had then pointed out that it had been a few hours since either had been seen so things had obviously went well. Harper had then made the counterpoint that Rhade was dead and Beka was deciding upon how best to dispose of the body before coming after them with a fool proof plan of murder.

"Wait a minute," said Trance, "I got Beka's gift, did you get her something too?"

"We needed her help with Rhade's present," said Doyle.

"Well if she was helping then why would she want to kill you two?"

"Well she didn't exactly _know_ what was going on…"

"So what _did_ you two end up getting Rhade?" asked Dylan. He was curious, he really was. If not alcohol or plans of mutiny what did you get a Nietzschean?

"Oh…just a little something in red."

"And that means?"

"Well if they show up at out little party it'll mean that all is well."

"And if they don't show up," said Doyle, "aren't things even better?"

"You don't want them here?" asked Trance puzzled.

"Oh no it's just that they'll be…busy."

"Very busy."

"They? Wait a minute what does Rhade's gift have to do with Beka? Busy? Why…oh no…" Dylan braced himself to the assault of mental images that came bubbling to the surface as he realized what Rhade had gotten and Beka's role in it. There was no way in hell would Beka ever sleep with Rhade…would she? It wasn't possible. Was it? Why the hell did women all of a sudden start flocking to him?

Dylan rolled his eyes. At least he still had Trance.

Beka and Rhade had sauntered into the Obs. Deck arms wrapped around each other after deciding that they should make an appearance at the very least. As much fun as it would have been to stay in bed with him all day, Beka was glad that they had managed to untangle themselves long enough to walk down to the deck. It looked even more beautiful than it always did. Harper and Co. had done an amazing job, decorations, presents, food, the works.

"Place is looking great guys."

"Beka?!" Dylan's eyebrows shot straight up in shock. "What are you wearing?"

"Do you like it?" asked Trance.

"What?"

"Trance made it," explained Beka swishing her skirt. "It was my Christmas present from her."

"A dress? You're wearing a dress. A _short_ dress. And how come you two got red hats…I have a green hat…"

Rhade smiled widely. He felt victorious. He had Beka. Beka in a short, red dress. Beka out of that short, red dress and wrapped in his bed sheets. Oh yes, life was good. And all Dylan got was a green hat! This was the best Christmas ever.

"They liked our present," said Doyle nudging Harper. "They look happy. Don't they look happy?"

"This isn't a trick to get close enough to hurt us is it?" asked Harper cautiously as Beka and Rhade walked closer to the group.

"You did good Harper."

"Hey! It was my idea!" protested Doyle.

"Knocking me out too?" asked Beka.

"Of course!"

"Though Rhade will probably be the one knocking you _up_ someday down the road. And you'll both have us to thank."

"Shut it Harper," said Beka looking at Rhade with suspicion as he smirked.

"Harper didn't know what to get Rhade," continued Doyle. "All he could think of was alcohol and slaves."

"Well Beka's-"

"Not your slave."

"…not my slave."

"Sheesh a few hours together and she's already got him whipped," said Harper. When Rhade started to growl, Beka hugged his side and ran her hand down his chest causing the Nietzschean to preen with a superior 'she's all mine' smirk on his face, completely ignoring Harper.

"See what'd I say? Whipped. Wipshsh."

"I don't believe I'm seeing this," said Dylan.

"The universe's greatest matchmaker," said Doyle, "is me. Though it was something Trance said that led me to the gift idea."

"I did? What did I say?"

"That there was something more to their bickering."

"I had a feeling."

"Could someone please stop them?" asked Dylan. He pointed to Rhade and Beka who were starting a make out fest.

"Hey Andromeda are your sprinklers working?"

"If they start at it in my corridors they most definitely will be," said Holo-Rommie popping up.

"That is just mean Andromeda," said Beka trying to disengage herself from a very reluctant Rhade. One more kiss and they went back to being arm in arm.

"Are you two sure there's not some other place you'd rather be?" asked Harper.

"Oh there is, we just thought we should show up."

"You might not see us for a while after this."

"Isn't this great?" asked Trance, "we're all getting along."

"All thanks to me and my ingenious idea."

"Beka and Rhade were my idea."

"Yeah well I helped patch things up with you and Andromeda."

"We're getting there."

"I love me firewall Harper," said Holo-Rommie.

"You've said that already," said Doyle.

"Only because it's true."

The blonde rolled her eyes as the ship's hologram smiled with glee.

"Well now that we're all here how about we have a toast with my non-spiked eggnog?"

"Non-spiked?" questioned Beka.

"I caught him in time," explained Doyle.

As the crew got their drinks, and Andromeda with a virtual one, they actually toasted to togetherness. It was at this time that Dylan couldn't help but seeing his old crew. United together without any of the fighting. Everyone was getting along. Harper, Doyle, and Trance had worked together to do something to make everyone else happy. Beka and Rhade had effectively stopped fighting, and Doyle and Andromeda were finally starting to work out their differences. Everyone was getting along. He looked around at them and ended up catching Rhade's eye. The Nietzschean shot Dylan a glare before pulling Beka closer and smirking his high and mighty smirk.

Dylan shook his head.

Well almost everyone.

END.

 


End file.
